Sensual Soap
by blacksta1n
Summary: Sensual soap. Warning: do not allow innocents to use. May cause erotic thoughts. Yullen.


**Sensual soap**

Allen stretched his back with a smile on his face. He had just successfully completed a mission, with perfect results. Not one casualty, not one injury, and most importantly; no deaths! Even his finder had made it back in perfect health, and all the buildings, alright _most_ of the buildings in the surrounding area had stayed in tact. What more could safety of the public be? So in celebration of his achievement, he was going to take a warm, and well deserved, soak in the public bath before indulging in a twelve course meal of Jerry's delicious, mouth watering delicacies. He could just skip the bath thinking about it; but he really needed the wash. He felt all sticky, and he could smell his own sweat, he looked down at his shirt; sniffing himself, or maybe he was just a little paranoid. Oh well, he kinda felt like taking a bath anyway. And besides; his stomach was yet to start growling, and while that monster was at bay he figured he deserved a rest.

He walked down the hall, happily humming to himself, and in no consideration for his own safety, nor his crappy sense of direction, he hummed, happily, down the hall, with his eyes closed! A little too confident, perhaps, after his perfect run in with the akuma. But his excuse was a small amount of excitement; relaxation wasn't a commonly occurring thing in the Dark Order. And so it was because his eyes were closed, and his ears filled with the sound of his own vocal chords vibrating; that the poor white haired exorcist did not see a certain red head bookman apprentice run from the public baths, looking back briefly at his humming friend with an evil glint in his eye.

Allen only opened his eyes to check that the room he was entering was in fact the _male's_ public baths. He remembered that one time. _That time._ He shuddered, sure nothing had happened to him physically, but he'd never been so embarrassed in his life. One would have thought all the female exorcists and finders would have kicked his arse when he walked into _their _public baths. And one _would _have thought that the white haired exorcist would have learnt to not walk around with his eyes closed.

He left them open upon entering though of course. And found it rather exciting to discover that he had the entire baths to himself. And he smiled as he washed himself with a soft, musky smelling soap in the pre-bath-showers before going through the misted doors into the steam filled room. He took a deep relaxing breath before lowering himself slowly into the calming hot water.

It was either the steam, or there was something deliciously fragrant in the air that was getting up the exorcist's nose, and making his eyes droopy. He had a tingling sensation run across his skin, and felt cold momentarily before the rushing heat of the water pressing on him engulfed him and he lay his head back with a sigh.

* * *

Kanda was pissed. He was annoyed, very grumpy and in a serious need of a time out, and time out _alone_. He scowled at a couple of finders as he stormed down the halls, not even bothering with trying to look, or remotely remain calm. His hair was even a mess, and he couldn't be bothered to tidy it up.

He'd had a shitty mission. Pointless, taking up three weeks of wasted effort, for what? For nothing! There was nothing more that pissed the Japanese man off than wasted time; as that precious four letter word was something he was desperately running out of. And what was worse, upon his arrival, mere seconds after giving his report to the idiotic supervisor, he had come across a rabbit. An annoying one at that. And the already pissed Kanda, became yet more pissed. All he wanted was a long soak in a fucking hot bath and he was stuck with this idiot blabber mouth that would. Not. Shut. Up!

Restraining himself from throwing Lavi over a banister, he managed to shake off the pest with a very realistic threat, which for once was heeded. His 'pissed-off-ness' must have been rather obvious, even to the usually oblivious Lavi. Not even bothering to go to his room first, as that would cause him to meet yet more people, whom he did not wish ever to see; he thundered his way straight to the baths. Though admittedly, with his figure, thundering was an exaggeration; more like stalking murderously, in an elegant way. He would probably be embarrassed if he saw himself on tape. He didn't realise he walked like he had a stick up his arse, he thought it was strapped to his side. Oops, sorry, that's his sword.

At first he thought he had the bath to himself, not noticing the clothes in the corner, and he began to calm down as he washed himself over, with the foolish looking pink soap, in the showers. The smell wasn't too bad; better than the orange bar, which smelt sickly sweet with citrus, fruity goodness. This one smelt more like a delicate vanilla, if something could _smell_ creamy, then this bar of soap did. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, completely calming himself in order to enjoy his bath, but then, as he opened the steamy doors, he heard a gentle humming. He scowled and cursed inwardly, calmness not so present anymore. He supposed could deal with someone else being in there; so long as they were _quiet_. Creating small ripples, he sat down on the edge of the bath, and waited for the fog to clear up at least a little bit, so he could see the person that was humming.

He figured he'd been seen as the tune abruptly stopped;

"Kanda?" a bodiless voice spoke out, a voice he knew, and probably not one he really wanted to encounter with the body, that it belonged to, being naked. He almost blushed, but lowered himself into the extraordinarily large tub, submerged to his mid stomach. Finally he could see the other exorcist; no wonder he couldn't see him before, the british boy was so _pale_, he almost looked sickly.

As Kanda looked at Allen though; his cute, puffy cheeks suddenly flushed red.

_Oh I can see him now! What could he be thinking to make him go such a colour?_

"Water too hot beansprout?" he asked in a condescending tone expecting the other to get all defensive, probably stand up. Kanda inwardly chuckled-

_Wait! What?!?_

A mental image, one which the author does really _not_ wish to describe (sorry folks I'm sure you can imagine), flashed across his mind, and suddenly his face felt really hot.

Allen squeaked through the silence; "nope!"

It was barely audible, but his hands caused ripples in the water as he brought his hands to his cheeks. He was staring at Kanda with wide eyes. The Asian himself suddenly realised that he, too, was staring. He tried to look away, but instead found his eyes travelling down the younger boy's torso. It really was ghostly pale, but in a crystalline, attractive way and with the heated water sparkling off him; Kanda wished he could see through the hot liquid.

No! No no no no!!!! What was he thinking??? Now his face felt incredibly hot, he must be really sick, an absolute fever. Definitely, and as much as he hated to admit it, (even to himself) he would go and check with the nurse. Anything to get away from the sexy wet male across from him. No, not sexy. Incredibly cute. Adorably rape-able.

Feeling his eyes widen uncharacteristically at his thoughts; he leaned as far back as he could. What was he thinking, how could he possibly be thinking such things?? First of all he didn't even know he was _homo_! And with Allen Walker of all things! He felt so dirty, never in his life had he been so afraid of anything. He was losing his cool, and he was losing it bad. If he survived this bath trip; he was jumping off the cliff of the order's mountain.

Allen seemed to be having a nightmare, though still awake. His silvery eyes remained in the saucepan resemblance, and his shoulders were stiff and slightly hunched. His mouth had dropped open slightly, some time ago, and as the Asian watched the corners seemed to twitch upwards slightly. Allen's eyes had been a little glossy but now they seemed to be devouring Kanda. He searched all over Kanda's face, following his ebony hair down into the pool and staring at Kanda's beautiful, tan-olive skin.

Feeling ever so slightly violated Kanda had some of his old self rise up in him; "what are you staring at sprout?"

"Gah! What?," Allen jumped slightly but the glazed look in his eyes only disappeared momentarily before he stared straight into the Asian's eyes; "you, and your eyes, they're so pretty! I wish I could swim in them forever."

_I wish I could swim in you_

Which of the two exorcists had thought that, I don't even know; both of them probably did.

Kanda was freaking out by now, so unlike himself he stood suddenly; he needed to get out of there. Someone must have poisoned the air, that was it, yes that explained why both he and Allen were going crazy, as it was obvious that Allen was completely insane.

"AHHHH! Kanda! Sit! Please for the love of god!" Allen screamed, putting his arms outwards, as though reaching for Kanda, but forcefully turning his head to the side, in a seemingly painful position.

Kanda strangely complied and sat back down, quite annoyed, huffing indignantly.

The young white haired exorcist looked down at his shaking hands in fear, "oh my god," he mumbled to himself, but in the stillness of the steamy room; the other could still hear him, "I nearly raped you."

He cocked an eyebrow at that. _Him?_ That sexy little shrimp rape Kanda? The Asian didn't think so. Oh no. if anyone was gonna do the raping, it would be Kanda. With that he stood, this time waist deep in the water, and waded cockily (get it!?! XD) towards the other boy, who suddenly looked at him.

"What was that?" he asked snidely, "you? Rape me? I don't think so."

Kanda stopped in front of the other looking down somewhat hungrily, Allen looking up at him like a cute little puppy. The so called puppy suddenly gave a devilish smirk before he tackled the taller man by the waist creating a splash in the water. The stillness was broken and a battle began.

It started of with Allen kissing Kanda passionately, a struggle between their lips as Allen hands childishly came up behind Kanda and began tugging his long hair. But Kanda wasn't one to be tugged, pulled and pushed around, so before poor little Allen knew it he was pinned down on the wet tiled floor, with Kanda on top.

Kanda got his way.

Kanda _always_ got his way.

* * *

A red head was smirking to himself as he walked down the corridors. Actually I lied. He wasn't just smirking, he was outright chuckling evilly, I think he was even rubbing his hands together when suddenly an Asian girl popped up behind him:

"Lavi?" she enquired, making him turn around, though he seemed unable to stop giggling like a maniac. She cocked her head to the side; "what're you laughing about?"

As an answer Lavi help up some kind of wrapper in front of her face, she read;

"SENSUAL SOAP. Warning: do not allow innocents to use. May cause erotic thoughts."

* * *

End

**A/N woot! That one was a long time coming. I got the idea one day, ages ago, while I was at work cause another lady that works there sells this soap that she makes herself. And I was cleaning the shelves when I found it; "sensual soap" so I guess the concept isn't entirely mine... I'm so ashamed. Anyway I hope that was reasonably enjoyable, I've never written anything like that before, it was so... **_**sensual**_**!**

**Just a quick note to readers of my other shit. IM REALLY REALLY SORRY K!!!????!!!???!? please forgive me. I am working on my stories I swear! It's just school's started again and I'm in my final year and lets just say my teachers are bitches! When it comes to homework**

**Ok well ummm thanks for reading and please review XD**

**rararararar**


End file.
